Of A Painful Heart
by CaptainInappropriate
Summary: Elizabeth says goodbye to her husband and ponders the life of a lonely blacksmith's wife. One shot EW for some odd reason. Do review! Complete


With a Painful Heart

Here's me another one shot! What can I say? I was in a horrible state today, and felt my heart aching and wondered how it happened! Then I sort of started thinking and I decided, why not make me another story! And since it's so hard for me to hit myself hard enough to update regularly, let's make it a one shot. So here it is, folks. I'm writing me a EW story and condemning myself to hell. -nods-

-1-22: I went over this, edited it and made it flow a bit better. Enjoy!

Elizabeth Swann looked out to the glistening waters surrounding before her and swallowed hard. She had just received some news that she would have rather not liked to hear.

Will Turner, -her- Will Turner was about to leave her behind for high adventure. Or, of course, what he liked to think of as high adventure. To the rest of the people surrounding him, it was just another chore. A bi-monthly trip down the coast to Kingston, and then on to some neighboring islands.

Though Elizabeth was disgusted that her husband was leaving, this was really nothing new. The two of them had been married just short of a year, and the young man had been out to sea three times already, for weeks at a time, without his wife.

"Will," She tried once more, with a pleading that was entirely expected by her husband. "Must I really stay behind?" Elizabeth approached him and placed her hands gently on his sides. "Stay here in this mind-numbing, dreary port while you have all the fun?"

Though Turner loved every bit of seeing his wife plead with him with her large brown doe eyes, it still pained him to leave her behind.

"It would be proper for you to stay." He told her, placing one of his large, rough hands over hers.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and watched her husband back away from her, and just as soon as he turned his back to her, she dropped her sad, begging expression and rolled her eyes. With a weighted frown, she huffed and turned on her heel with her skirts in her hands.

And now she was to go back to her stunning home without her husband and sit for three weeks or more before her love came back to port.

A very large part of her blamed Jack Sparrow solely for Will's newfound distraction. It was that dastardly pirate that showed William Turner II the outlines of a life of a sailor and the same pirate that educated the boy of his father's lifestyle.

The captain of that fearful pirate ship had taught the boy nearly everything about sailing in one mere trip, if it could be called that. An adventure is what Mrs. Turner liked to remember it as. After that, Will was completely convinced that a life on the waters was what he was destined for.

Elizabeth had joked for quite some time that he had been perfectly wonderful for ten years without the waters, and he failed each time to see the humor in it. "I've got the water in my blood. Possibly not piracy, but the water has become a part of me," he'd tell her each tome. "Perhaps one day you and I will have a ship of our own. And we'll venture where ever we please."

So, the husband left his wife behind to find adventure without her, even if he was only headed to the neighboring islands for supplies. Several times after Norrington had offered a place on the Interceptor's replacement, the Nemesis, Elizabeth wondered if it had been punishment for not accepting the Commodore's hand. She had shaken that off every time, though, knowing that she was being irrational.

As Elizabeth reached her home, she nodded to her servants and entered quietly. Each time her husband had left, she'd stalk home angrily, but by the time she reached the house, she'd be feeling remorse. She'd feel bad for treating him badly; guilty for wishing that he'd refuse the Commodore and stay home with her instead of exploring the open seas. Elizabeth would walk quietly up to her room and sit at her vanity, hands in her lap as she thought of being alone for a straight week.

Each time, she'd mystify herself with how horribly she felt. Wondering if she was suffering a broken heart, she'd hold back the slight moisture that crept its way into her eyes and nearly relish in the ache that settled itself in her chest. The dry feeling in her stomach would emphasize the pain and her throat would ache with unreleased sobs.

"It's only a few weeks." She'd whisper to herself, conscious of the maids just a room away, "Not even a fortnight."

She'd sit alone in her room, wistfully pondering whether Will felt the same way for the first few hours of his trip, or if he was too enthralled with the excitement of it all that he forgot about Elizabeth being alone entirely.

Some hours later, each time Elizabeth was left to her self at home, her father would come knocking, ready to see his daughter. "It's not too bad, really." He'd said the first time, seeing how she was reacting to Will being gone so soon after their marriage. Governor Swann had chuckled and held his stomach merrily. "Had you married the Commodore, you could have been facing this for the better part of the year." His daughter had answered with a tight smile. "I do believe, Elizabeth, that you've made the right decision."

Mrs. Turner relished in the words from her father so much that she nearly forgot about her pain from not seeing her husband. Rebellious as she might have grown to be, she was always out to please her father, and knowing that he was proud of her choice was enough.

"A fortnight." She mumbled to herself, pushing the unshed tears away and standing. She straightened her skirts and slightly tidied her hair before turning for her bedroom door. "Perhaps we'll buy a ship and venture on our own," She mocked her husband quietly. She knew it was a plan that would possibly never become reality.

The young, faithful bride set to tending to her daily errands, but not before muttering another "Perhaps."

--

A bit of a brood, not very will written and slightly lenghty, but let me know what we think of my very first -vomits- EW fic. See, look, it spells out 'ew', so it's not meant to be!


End file.
